Code Lyoko: Tryton
by SilentAssassinOfSight
Summary: Jasmine Carter has come to Kadic Academy and the Creature Caper has partnered up with X.A.N.A. who will help Jasmine and her friends Trey, Jordan, Kat and Walker when the Caper attacks Lyoko? Well of Course the Lyokan crew please read and review
1. The Caper

**THE CAPER**

Jasmine's eyes came open as the bus stopped. There it was Kadic academy her new school as well as home. Pulling down her headphones she smiled. Her red highlights in her face she pushed away.

"Hey Jas..." a girl yelled. Looking up Jasmine saw her friend Kat running towards her.

"Hey Kat..." she replied, "so Kat what ya think will I like this place?"

"Most definitley..." Kat replied, "only thing I'll warn ya about is Sissi and her cronies stay away from them they'll get ya preppy all over again..." Jasmine shivered she didn't like her old self she used to be preppy now she was... well normal or at least normal in her eyes and most others. Right then the bell rang and Kat turned.

"Well I ought to be going can't be late for Chem..." Waving Jasmine smiled and put her headphones back on. Then she began to run. As she ran she ran smack into a young boy. Groaning as she hit the ground she heard the snap of her walkmen.

"Whoops sorry about that..." the boy said extending his hand, "let me help you up there oh and by the way my names Odd..." The boy replied as he helped Jasmine up.

"Oh hi..." Jasmine replied, "my names Jasmine, Jasmine Carter..." She smiled she liked this boy already he was the spitting image of her old friend James always wearing purple.

"Odd!" Another boy yelled, "Come on!"

Odd turned and looked at the boy then back at Jasmine, "Well I have to go talk to ya later?" Jasmine nodded and stroad off. As she began to get to the schools doors her phone went off.

"Jas here..." She spoke, "a huh... yea... alright i'll be right there Trey..." Flipping her phone closed with her leg Jasmine sprinted off the grounds and into the woods.

Getting to the Factory minutes later she entered the scanning room, "Who's ever this is they keep it nice..." Then she entered the scanner.

"Transfer Jasmine... Scanner Jasmine... Virtualization..." Trey said. Jasmine felt the current of air whip her away and she smiled as she materialized on Tryton. Falling on her right knee she stood. She was in a fox form red outfit as well as red ears and tail. Shaking her head she sighed and looked well alive.

"Alright Trey where do I go?" Jasmine asked looking around.

"You need to go South South-West... and you should find our misshappened creature and the tower..."

"Alrighty Trey thanks..." with that she took off her tail swishing in the light breeze. When she made it she about screamed. There he was... in full form the one and only... Creature Caper himself...


	2. Lyokans

"Jas..." Trey said into the headset.

"I'm here Trey, but so is.."

"I know Jas the Caper's set a trap you need to get out of there I'm gonna call Kat, Jordan, and Walker and they'll be there as soon as possible..."

"To late for me to hide Trey we have creatures..." Jasmine said pulling out her star boomerangs and crossed her arms, "Two Mantis's and three Butterflies..."

"Alright Jas i'm Transfering our friends now..." He said through his headset.

Right then three people materilized, "Good you guys are here..." She said destroying two of the three Butterflies.

The girl dressed in a black ninja outfit smiled, "course cause we couldn't leave you on your own..."

One of the boys who was dressed in a knights outfit nodded and tossed his helmet aside, "Yeah I couldn't leave my cuz out here to be defeated..."

The last boy smiled. He was all blue and had the look of a wolf. This was Walker one of Jas's best friends.

"Alright Jas lets get 'em..." Walker yelled and pulled out his staff, "ok knight boy get us to that creature and the tower..."

Frowning at being called knight boy Jordan nodded and pulled out his sword, "Alrighty lets go!" He charged and slashed straight through a mantis destroying it on the spot at the same time Jasmine took care of the last Butterfly and Walker and Kat took care of the other Mantis.

Looking around Jasmine saw the Caper was gone, "What the?" she asked totally confused, "but he was just here Trey whats going on?"

"I don't know I..." Right then he stopped. Jasmine not waiting to see what happened ran into the tower while the other three freed the creature.

Standing on the platform Jasmine floated the top one where two screens came into place, "Name?" It asked.

"Jasmine Carter..." Jasmine said.

"Code?" The computor said.

"Foxgirl..." Jasmine replied then blue and red lights came up then went down all around her, "Tower Deactivated..." She said lowering her head. Then walking out of the tower she smiled.

"Alright Trey you can devirualize us now..." she said only to get no response, "Trey?"

"Hello? aw... Jasmine ok i'll devitualize you guys now and um... we have some company when you get back here..." After they were back in the factory the four moved to the elevator and went up to the floor Trey was on.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked the group who stood in front of her. In front of her stood a nerd kind of a boy glasses and all. Beside him was another boy white shirt and green baggy pants with his hands in his pockets. Beside him was a girl who looked like she was ready for a pink holiday the girl had pink hair for cripes sake! and then her whole outfit was well you guessed it pink! beside her was another girl this girl seemed to be the type Jasmine would hang out with she seemed to be gothey dressed in all black and ready for a funeral. Finally the last boy made Jasmine jump.

"Odd?" she said to the boy, "What are you doing here?" She was confused.

"Oh hi Jasmine guys this is the girl I told you guys about," as Odd paused Jasmine blushed, "hey Jasmine what are you doing here this is our place for mmmfff..." his mouth was then covered by the nerdy boy.

"i'm here cause this is where we set up our new head-quarters against the Creature Caper... whoops I wasn't supposed to tell you that..." She slapped herself in the face.

"Jeremy why can't I tell her apparently she knows cause she found this place..." Odd said as he frowned which he rarely did.

"Tell me what?" Jasmine said.

"Fine you can tell her Odd..." Jeremy said.

"This is our place for Lyoko..." Odd said and whos this Creature Caper?"

"Hes..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry but had to do it make some suspense in the whole thing hope you enjoy this part of the story please read and review - _Jasmine Carter evil Girl Genius_**


	3. Capture and Recieve!

_**Sorry everyone it took me a while was trying to come up with a good start to this chapter but I finally got it lol smiles Well I hope everyone enjoys heres the disclaimer then onto the chapter.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko_**

**_Claimer: I do own Jasmine, Jordan, Walker, Trey and the Creature Caper so if you want to borrow them send me a message._**

"He's..." Jasmine began, "my brother..." the faces of the Lyokan group were shock.

"what?" Odd said, "but how can that be?"

"because Odd me nor Jordan here are from earth... Jordan is my protector and I am the princess of Tryton..."

The Lyokan group gasped, "So you are from a place like lyoko? am I right?" Jasmine nods, "and you protect it much like Aelita?" Jasmine nods again.

"yes..." Jasmine responded.

Right then Jeremy's computor went off, "X.A.N.A.'s attacking you guys..." As Jeremy closed his laptop Jasmine fell to her knees, "Whats wrong with her?"

"I was afraid of this..." Jasmine said looking at Jordan, "hes not working alone my brother is working with another and I think its this X.A.N.A." As she stood a red pulsation came around her and she began to chant. Then after a few moments the glow was gone and Jasmine hit the ground in a faint a red crystal glowing around her neck.

"Ah... the jewel..." came a voice.

"Jake!" Walker yelled.

"I told you lover boy never call me that I am now known as CC or Creature Caper..." Then a blue shadow rapped itself around Jasmine engulfing her and then they were gone.

"You bastard what have you done with her!" Walker shouted. A laugh rang through the room then disappeared.

Slamming his fists up against the wall Walker cursed, "I'm gonna kill him if he harms one hari on my girls head!"

Odd went over and tryed to comfort him, "We'll get her back I promise..."

"We've been together ever since she materilized herself not, but two years ago and I promised I'd never let anything happen to her..." Tears welled up in his eyes, "and now her brother is going to destroy her..."

"But why does he want her anyway?" Jeremy asked.

"Because she has the code he needs to control the kingdom on Tryton..." Jordan responded.

"That sounds like X.A.N.A.'s plot cause he needs Aelita to be able to turn human..." Jeremy said. Right then he remembered X.A.N.A. was attacking, "Oh crap... guys you need to get down to the scanners..."

"Were coming with you..." Walker said, "if Jasmine is right and hes working with CC then you'll need our help to defeat them..." With that the group went down to the scanners.

"... Scanner Ulrich, scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Walker, Scanner, Yumi, Scanner Jordan, Scanner Kat... Virtualization!" Then everyone was on lyoko.

"Ok Einstein where do we need to go?" Odd said.

"North-East through the woods and there you should find the tower..." Jeremy responded and then virtualized the vehicles. The group hoped on there vehicles and waited for the Trey to virtualize the others groups vehicles and then they were off. When they reached the tower they slammed into something and heard a laugh.

"you didn't think you'd make it into the tower that easily..." the caper's voice said.

"We can't get through..." Ulrich said hacking at the invisible barrier.

"there is only one way you will get through and thats if you hand over Aelita..." X.A.N.A.'s voice said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My mom wanted me to get off so I had to end it a bit short somewhat of a good cliffy hope to make next chapter or chapter after a bit longer.


	4. Need An Escape?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko_**

**_Claimer: I do own Jasmine, Jordan, Walker, Trey and the Creature Caper so if you want to borrow them send me a message._**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Chapter 4: Need An Exit?_

Jasmine shook her head as she awoke, "Ugh... where am I?" She tryed to stand and fell. Looking down she found she was chained to the wall. Frowning she about screamed out in anger.

"No point in struggling Jasmine..." The caper said, "your powers are useless here..."

"Let me go James..." Jasmine panted then thought, "What do you want me for anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He said with a laugh, "I want you out of the way... so I can rule over Tryton..." Right then he apperated in front of her and held her chin up to make her look into his eyes.

She spat at him making him requoil, "It isn't your place Jake I am the guardian and hence I am the one who shall rule over Tryton..."

"You little..." He quickly slapped her across the face, "you deserve the crown... of course you were always little miss perfect in mom and dad's eyes..."

"Well you shouldn't be talking _Jake..._ all you ever did was show off and were appreciated throught Tryton... thats why mom and dad had wanted you to rule that is until I came along and showed them more promise..." This made Jake lose his temper in which he slapped her again across the face.

A small smile then came across his face, "Now though you can't get in my way with this Computor helper helping me and your friends distracted soon both me and X.A.N.A will have what we want he'll have Aelita and i'll..." he said being right in her face, "have you out of the way..." with that he turned and deapperated.

Yanking against her chains Jasmine yelled, "you'll never get away with this Jake you know its just a matter of time before I find a way out of here..." She then screamed at the top of her lungs and then dropped to the floor in tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ulrich and the gang had their hands full, "hey Jer we could use with our vehicles..."

"Their coming Ulrich just hold on..." Jeremy said exasperated.

"Well come on Genius if ya haven't noticed we've got a bit of a problem!" Odd yelled as he attacked the barrier as well as the monsters, "Laser Arrow!" he yelled attacking a hornet.

"Theres no way we can defeat all of these..." Walker explained, "theres two many!" Quickly he jumped behind Yumi and destroyed a box creature.

"thanks..." Yumi said as she destroyed another crabbe.

"Yeah no problem..." Walker said as he attacked three hornets and destroying two of them.

"We told you unless you hand over Aelita we will not let you through..." X.A.N.A. said.

"Uh... guys..." Aelita said and Kat turned.

"We have a Scithazoa allert..." Kat said standing in front of Aelita and blocking the creatures way.

"Aw... shoot..." Jeremy said through his mic.

"What now Einstein..." Odd said.

"Ya got four scithazoa's coming your way..." Right then Aelita screamed a Scithazoa had snuck up behind then and grabbed Aelita. Kat responded quickly by attacking the creature and it let go of Aelita. Smiling Kat attacked another crabbe then helped Aelita over to safety.

Walker cursed under his breath, "that was too close..." he said.

"Yeah way to close..." Jordan said as he destroyed three crabbes.

Trey started to type some codes into the computor and the groups vehicles materilized, "there ya go guys your vehicles are there and ready for yea..."

"thanks Trey..." Walker said as he hoped on his bike.

"Alright guys lets go get Jasmine back!" Jordan said as he hoped on his vehicle.


End file.
